


Working Life

by PrezKoko



Series: Working Life [1]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Free! Ending AU, Free!/KnB crossover, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Love, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Policeman!Rin, Romance, Unrequited Love, fireman!makoto, fun times, pilot!kise, policeman!aomine, teacher!kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partnering with the laziest policeman in the building had not been a part of Rin's life plans. Neither was falling in love with Makoto.</p><p>Meanwhile, Aomine was still completely in love with his ex-boyfriend, Kuroko. No matter how much Kise tried to help him move on.</p><p>Free!/KnB crossover - Free! Eternal Summer Ending AU/GoM AU</p><p>**EDIT** - Chapters 1-3 have been deleted as the fic is currently going through a rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Life

_Currently going under rewrite._

**Author's Note:**

> I have basically never rewritten a fic I've posted online ever before in my life. It took a lot of deliberating for me to reach this decision, but ultimately, I am not happy with Working Life as a fic because it is completely not how I wanted the story to go.
> 
> Not sure when it'll be rewritten but hopefully the new version will be loads better.


End file.
